The Heart Of A SeeD
by Juno Altaeus Libgood
Summary: Something that concerns new heroes, Squall and the gang, a new sorceress, Griever, and world domination. Not good at summaries, but you won't be dissapointed if you read.R&R The third chapter is up! I've also taken the liberty of correcting some errors I'
1. Prologue to Destiny

**_Warning to all the readers:_** This fanfic was based on the imagination of an FF8 fanatic. Ergo, readers who have not played even a bit of FF8 might have a bit of difficulty in understanding the conceived plot. This difficulty may lie in some FF8 lingo, but worry not for the humor will compensate for your reading pleasure . For those of you who have played FF8 though, all the more reason to read my fanfic! Welcome and enjoy my world.

**_The Heart of a SeeD_**

By: Juno Altaeus Libgood 

**_Disclaimer:_** I know that it's stupid to even think that I own something that cannot be called anything less than a masterpiece but, to clear that I don't, this space is provided to tell all you readers that this is 100 my imagination in terms of content, main characters, and events. FF8 is a product and property of SQUARESOFT, got it? Now that that's clear, let me give a free tour of what I experience 24/7 in my imagination. To brief you on the story line, the six main characters from the game are still here, but the main character of this fanfic is a Field Commander, Captain Julius Omega. Ultimacia is dead, but a sorceress who's related to her has formed an army called the UA (Ultimacia's army). As for Balamb Garden, it's back to its original placement, and the original set-up was restored. The only difference the Ragnarok ship, is nestled outside in an upright position by the icy mountains of Shiva.

**_PART I:_** Life as a SeeD

**_Prologue: The Broken Sword_**

- Three years have passed since Sorceress Ultimacia was defeated, and the UA was formed. SeeD, having lost their main purpose – to defeat Ultimacia – were given a new drive, to rid the world of the UA, a dark organization bent on destroying SeeD and the rest of mankind, led by the mysterious Sorceress Alexia. -

**_Deling City:_**

Death is now upon me, as the dark figure creeps over my battalion of SeeDs recruit operatives. My only chance of survival is to escape…but it seems escape is inevitable. If only I never stood up to what I knew was, to us, unbeatable. I would probably have seen the break of tomorrow's dawn. It is unfortunate – in more ways than one – that my honor transcends my sense, and my spirit yields not to fear. Though it is with this that I take pride. It is this character – honor – that measures one's manhood, for a warrior is not measured by how many a man he defeats, rather, he is measured by how many times he fights, even to the brink of his inevitable destruction.

My name is Julius Omega. I am a SeeDs field commander. It was at the sunset of this day that I brought my battalion to save the innocents dwelling here in Deling city at approximately 1800 hours. Sorceress Ultimacia's army, the UA, have brought a new addition to their weapons of genocide to the light of humanity's doorstep. The OMEGA WEAPON II, or O2, is ten times smaller that it's predecessor, but it's destructive power, is much greater, for they may be mass-produced in a matter of months. I don't know how they can make such vile creations, but that is the last of my worries. Ten O2's were sent to destroy Deling, and apparently, in one hour, they have wrought enough havoc and destruction of property, to last this city's people a decade. Thirty minutes ago, when we landed here, before we battled one of ten O2's, I had thirty men, all level 30 and up. Thirty minutes after, we defeated five, and from thirty SeeDs recruits, I have but two left. This one was particularly tough. Though the O2's are all without long ranged attacks, unlike its predecessor, they are invulnerable to most basic level magic. A Fira could'nt dent this machine's barrier. The first three found out too late… At present, cadets Mark and Claire are all but fine, their blue uniforms stained with oil and blood. My uniform on the other hand, was black, and shiny as usual, with a layer of dust though. Mark, a spears cadet, had sustained heavy damage, and Claire, a Martial Artist, had a gaping wound at the upper-right side of her chest.

"Stay with me guys!" I called. "If you separate, you'll be more susceptible to its attacks."

"YES SIR!" The two replied.

We were trapped. High Level SeeD reinforcement was supposed to arrive at the mansion ten minutes ago, and now, we're backed up against a barred gate, with a highly damaged O2 coming our way.

"We're trapped sir! The sides have been blocked!" Mark yelled emphatically, whilst healing a shrapnel-wound that Claire got on the way here.

"I know that! Mark, hurry that up! Attack on my signal!"

The four-legged thing was coming closer and closer, and it held a long, shiny Lance in the air with its robotic eyes glistening at a distance. I knew that the slash I gave it on its leg a while back stopped it from being able to charge, which was a an advantage because it disabled his Limit Break, the Death Pierce. I held out my bent-out-of-shape "Yoshimitsu" Katana, and I held my breath as it drew nearer to my pre-attack stance. Mark finally got Claire healed enough for her to stand. It was now or never! It growled as I yelled "Charge!" and we ran to it with invigorated strength. Its might was incomparable to any ordinary beast I had tangled with before. Mark was easily brought down to the ground with one blow from his Lance. For every attack I gave, it retaliated with greater fury than ever before, until I managed to cut his arm off, along with its shoulder guard.

It was at the expense of three-fourths of my blade. As it flew through the air before stabbing the bed of gravel street dirt, Claire was preoccupied with dodging and hitting it at each opportunity with every ounce of strength in her. Mark got up, and thrust his spear into the beast's core. Black liquid gushed out as it screamed in pain, though it is an enigma to me, to how a machine feels pain. "Die you bastard!" Mark taunted as it swerved to force the spear out. Mark held on until it kicked Mark into the air. Mark tumbled before hitting the gravel rolling, unconscious and still as he stopped. Claire seemed to have reached critical aura, and she released her limit break on the O2 screaming, "Death Barrage!"

The Limit Break was fast and efficient, hitting it so hard that it dented the gleaming armor with each strike. If I counted it right, she hit it twenty times before she unleashed a blue ball of force. After the explosion, all that was heard was her voice echoing, "Azure Fury!"

She stood up, with the weight of her steel-knuckle gloves holding her down slightly. As the dust settled, Mark stirred, and the battered O2 was on the ground, busted, devoid of any movement. Just as I tapped her on shoulder, two of the last four O2's appeared out of nowhere. I knew then, as Mark staggered to get up, and Claire trying her best to keep standing, and my sword rendered almost useless, we were doomed. The first charged, and Claire did so as well, finding herself unconscious as the O2 dealt a numbing blow to her stomach with the butt end of the lance. I charged with Mark, and the two of us jumped at it. To my nuisance, it parried, leaving me weaponless on the ground, and Mark unconscious. The two O2's came closer to me, and they stopped at striking range. One stood on two feet, ready to crush me with its massive feet, and the other, in skewering stance.

"Damn it…" I said under my breath, "this is the…"

Just as I thought that the end had come, the O2 that was ready to crush me was dealt a blow that left a gaping hole on its abdomen. It tumbled down, and died instantly. The other O2 looked in another direction before seeing an Armor Piercing (AP) bullet go right through its skull. I knew then, as a lady screamed, "Yeehaw! Bull's Eye Irvy!" that reinforcements had arrived. I got up, and I saw Commanders Irvine, Selphie, and Zell. The one who caused the gaping hole in the O2 was commander Zell, and his Limit Break "My Final Heaven".

I stood up, and Commander Selphie used FullCure on Mark, Claire, and I. We dusted ourselves off, and saluted the three commanders. They did so as well, and as we lowered our hands, Commander Zell came up to me and said, "Captain Julius, report."

"Sir, my battalion mowed down six O2's before you arrived."

"And where is your battalion Captain?"

"I'm afraid that these two are all that were left of the thirty." At this, a disdainful frown fell on Commander Zell's face. "Sir, what of the remaining two O2's that are still loose in the city."

"They have been terminated," Commander Selphie replied, "Squall, I mean General Leonheart, and Commanders Rinoa and Quistis have dealt with them accordingly."

"As for your battalion of cadets," Commander Irvine began, "Two of them were rescued. Sniper Cadet Mario, and Gunblade Cadet Nathaniel. They have been brought to the Ragnarok to be treated, and will be meeting you at the extraction point at 2000 hours."

"As for us," Commander Zell continued, "we will see you at the SeeDs party. Congratulations SeeD Cadet Battalion Omega, you have successfully rid this city of Deling from the O2 threat. Though you were helped, and over eighty percent of your cadets were lost in the battlefield, you have done a great deed for the people of Deling. Captain Julius, you and your men are invited to the SeeDs annual Graduation Ball. See you in Balamb, it is 1900 hours, and you have one hour before the SeeDs train comes for your extraction. Good day."

With that, the three boarded a jeep, and rode away. Mark began to cry, and Claire jumped joyfully as they both exclaimed, "I've become a SeeD!"

I was happy for them, but I was saddened, seeing my Katana in the dust. I picked it up, and groaned…

**_Chapter I: The Pianist and the Soldier_**

- I told Claire and Mark that I'd meet them at the extraction point, so they went. On the other hand, I had to have my Katana fixed… -

**_Junkshop:_**

I walked to the Remodeling store or "Junk Shop" to have my Katana fixed. The man greeted me and asked, "This is a mighty fine blade you got there. It's too bad it's broken. Well, I can fix it, hand it here."

"What can you do for me?" I asked.

"Well, this here is a level one weapon. The next three stages are as follows: Kaze, Muramasa, and Masamune. If you want, I can get you a Kaze. It seems that it's what you can afford. How much do you have on ya'?"

"Ten thousand…"

"Yep, that's about all you can get with that."  
"What's the Limit Break addition?"

"Well, the one which you have is the Dragon Strike. This adds the Limit Break Dark Pulse, the Muramasa adds Bloody Twister, and the last one, which the Masamune adds is Bushido."

"Great, when can it be ready?"

"Oh, in thirty minutes. Pay me when it's done."

"Alright, see you in thirty."

The chime of the door was all something I barely noticed on the way out. There was music coming from the hotel across the street. My trained ears picked the sound up instantly. I walked over, and I heard the music coming from below. As I went down the stairs, I saw the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon. She was in a white dress, playing a familiar song to the tune of a black piano. She had the blackest hair, and the fairest voice that I'd ever heard. I took the seat nearest the stage, and I asked for a drink from a young lady in a black, skimpy dress. A glass of red wine was all it took to make everything sway…

"…So darling please share with me, your love if you have enough. The tears if you're holding back or pain, if that's what it is. How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice? Just reach me, hold and, you will know that you are no dreamer…"

After the last line, she stood up, and the crowd, small as it was, gave a standing ovation. Checking my watch, I saw that twenty minutes had passed, and there was still time for some short chitchat. I went up to her, but for some reason, my heart began to pound wildly, and I had the sudden urge to run…

I don't recall everything that happened after that – I don't want to remember anyway. To make a long story short, I found myself running up the stairs, and tripping on the carpeted floor at the lobby, before tumbling down twenty to thirty steps. All I thought about in that moment in time, while everyone, including the foxy pianist, was laughing and jeering under their breath, I followed my instincts and said, "I'm alright!"

Around five minutes passed before the people went up to their rooms, and I thought I was alone, compressing my ankle with some ice. I wasn't actually alright, in fact, the fall sprained my right ankle. The lights went down, and the bartender said, "Closin' up mac…"

"I'll be sure to leave, don't mind me." I replied.

This was embarrassing. Thirty minutes passed 1900 hours, and I still had a sprained ankle to deal with. I just let out a long, depressing, sigh...

"Why so glum?"

It was a voice from nowhere, yet, seemed quite familiar. I turned around to see who it was. What I thought was the most embarrassing moment in my life, had shifted to something worst. There before me stood the maiden in a white dress, holding what looked like, my Katana.

"This yours?" She asked.

I was speechless, but I wasn't without sense…

"Ummm…Where did you get that?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"From the man at the Junk Shop. I went to get my new pistols, and he asked if I met a guy in a SeeDs uniform who came into this hotel."

"Oh. Well, it looks like you found me…"

She grinned at that, and she looked to what I was holding. "Oh dear," she said, "let me give it a shot."

She casted Curaga, and my ankle felt as good as new. "Wow, thanks."

"No problem. It's just a bit of practice from my SeeDs test."

"You're a cadet?"

"No, was one. I was late for extraction, and was taken as MIA (Missing In Action) last year. After I got here, the lady asked if I could play the piano, or sing, and the rest was history. I bring a crowd so big every night they had to remodel the bar, making it twice its original size. They even got me the top suite."

"That's a story to remember…my name's Julius, Julius Omega."

"Mary Ann Hart, pleased to meet your acquaintance. Forgive the change of the subject, but do you happen to be a SeeD official?"

"Well, sort of. Why?"

"It's been a while, and there's a new pianist who asked for my job. This is my last night here, and I was wondering if you could bring me there."

"Yeah, why not? General Leonheart would be glad to see you."

"Great! Give me three minutes. I'll go get my bags. Meet you in the lobby."

"Ok…"

I don't know if I did that out of the goodness of my heart, or if by the mere fact that she had curves much sexier than any girl in Balamb. Nevertheless, I dropped down at the Junk Shop, thanked the owner, and paid him the cash before coming to the lobby to meet Mary Ann. As the cling of the elevator was heard, and the door opened, it revealed Mary Ann in a SeeDs uniform and a knapsack for her clothes, and a pair of pistols in her side-holsters. It was surprisingly harder to keep my eyes away from her curves, but I was a gentleman. Besides, they weren't bulging and big, they were just the right size…oh what was I thinking? The perfect smile on her face though, was all it took to have me smiling and seeing her eye to eye. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go!"

The train station wasn't so far off, and there was still ten minutes before the train would arrive. We got there, and sure enough, Claire and Mark were waiting for me. Mark suddenly exclaimed, "Captain Julius, who's your friend?"

"Mark, Claire, I'd like you to meet Mary Ann Hart. She was a cadet from last year's SeeD test, and she was MIA. She will be traveling with us, with my consent of course."

"Ah, I see. You're the youngest cadet who went MIA last year. You were sixteen last year, you must be seventeen now right?" Claire inquired.

She blushed and said, "Well, yes I am. Wait, you're a captain?" She said, looking to me.

Before I could answer, the two cadets Mario and Nathaniel came rushing in, saluting me.

The black haired cadet, Nathaniel said, "Hey, I didn't see you at the dropzone?"

"Yeah, I think she's a spy!" Mario added.

"Don't worry guys," I told them, "This is Mary Ann Hart. She was…"

The two cadets were shocked at this, "MARY ANN HART!" they both exclaimed.

The next thing came as quite a shock. The train arrived with Commander Seifer at the door. The moment Commander Seifer saw us, he uttered, "Mei?"

Mary Ann began to cry and emphatically called out the commander's name. Just then, Quistis, the commander's wife came out, and kissed him on the spot. Mary Ann was speechless. Commander Seifer turned his eyes in a weird manner. "Excuse me…" was all that she could say, before running into the train's corridor. I followed her, and I found her crying, and holding a heart-shaped locket. I asked what was wrong and she showed me the locket. It had a picture of her – and Commander Seifer kissing! She fell on me, and cried on my shoulder. After a while, I brought her to a private room, where she told me everything. Turns out that the two were lovers, except it seems that her MIA report had everyone thinking she was dead. Pacifying her was the least of my problems. The train stopped, and she said, "When I saw that ring on that woman's finger, I didn't know what to do, and when she kissed him I…I…I…"

The torrent of tears continued. I did the last thing I could do, and I gave her a hug. She stopped crying and she smiled saying, "You're warmer than my teddy…"

I was glad to see her smiling again. I wiped the last tear in her eye, and she kissed me on the cheek before she said, "Thanks, I needed that."

After that, she left the room, and she was, accompanied by SeeDs to General Squall's office. That kiss left me smiling for the next hour…

**_Chapter II: The night of the SeeD Ball_**

- The guys went to take the rest of the day off at Balamb, and as usual, I was alone. I'd always been alone, except my roommates Joseph and Al, and my best friends Mikhail and Nathan. No party, no second-degree friends, no love life, the works. It's probably because I'm a damn loner. I fight alone, and there's never been a time I teamed up on something by my free will. I'm a good leader, follower, but I have something in me that goes against fighting with others. Speaking from multiple experiences, I happen to be the babe magnet, but I never go out on dates. Sure there are a few girls I'd love to go out with, but they've all been taken anyway. I'll probably be stuck watching the Balamb Love teams dance all night. Hey, maybe Mei will be there. Wait, did I just call her Mei? Nah, can't be…that would mean that I'm…dang…falling for her…crap… -

The strike of 2200 hours would mean the ball would start. It was an hour and a half before, so I got to my room, and I took off that stupid SeeDs uniform. I had to choose from the male student wear (The black get-up that Squall Wears), the blue pre-SeeD uniform, and a number of other set of clothes. I put on a red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a big white polo that trailed down to my thighs. A ring adorned my left ring finger, and a silver cross necklace was something I never parted with. I took my new "Kaze", and sheathed it before entering the Training Area. There were a number of Grats scurrying away from an area. It looked to me as if they were scared out of their minds. I then found out why…

There was a great T-Rextaur that began to stomp around the place, and it looked like it found its soon-to-be meal. Mei was trying ever so endlessly to shoot the damn thing, but the bullet damage was way too low on its own, doing nothing but riddling the T-Rextaur with meagerly painful holes. I thought she didn't wanna be bothered, but, when she got hit by the tail attack, I wasn't too sure about not helping. I had second thoughts about helping at first because I wanted to see her fighting ability, but as soon as the gigantic reptile picked her up by the teeth, I knew she was in deep shit. I knew that I had to do something, but it seemed too late for Mei…if only I went in earlier. No! Just then, while I was about to lose sight of hope, I felt my adrenaline circulating at an all-high, and the next thing I knew, my Limit Break was summoned out. I screamed out as I attacked, "Burning Rage, Dragon Strike!"

First, I hacked and I hewed a several number of times, and while it was stunned, white-blue light emanated from inside me as small bolts lightning surged through my body. Then, a stream of energy engulfed my Katana, soon manifesting itself as a long yet weightless extension of my Kaze. I aimed it at the monstrosity, and thrust it through the beast. Strangely, though the blade extended for at least twenty feet, and I rushed forward until the whole sword pierced its being, the energy seemed to surge through it as an electric force, rather than going through. It winced in pain as it was shocked by the Dragon Stike's energy, and it dropped Mei from the clutches of his jaws of doom. After the Kaze's Blade finished going in, I pushed myself off it and waited for its reaction. As blood gushed from the wound, it staggered before it let out a roar of excruciating pain. As the aura that flowed through my veins faded with the threat, the toll it took on my body sank in. "Whew, haven't done that in a long while."

I guess my body was weary of the spirit aura it took to do the move because it was rare that I needed it without being in critical condition. I remember Instructor Faye saying, "In the critical condition or when induced with the magic "aura", the fighter surges with adrenaline, releasing a condition known as limit break. The Fighter's soul fuses with his weapon, and thusly incorporates an attack that manifests his skill…"

Wait, Mei! She was lying in the dirt with cuts and bruises that covered her legs, arms, and face. She probably had a broken rib or something. I tried to rouse her, but she was totally knocked into tomorrow. I would've casted life on her, but I hardly use magic anyway. I sheathed my Kaze and I got took her into my arms. I brought her to the infirmary so Dr. Kadowaki could treat her. Unpredictable as the enigma that was this day, Mikhail and Nathan were there for a little card game. (Mikhail was crying as Dr. Kadowaki took his best cards from him.) "Who's the babe Julius?" Nathan asked. "Looks like you bagged another MID (Maiden In Distress) most noble Samurai."

"Good Hyne! She's hurt pretty bad. Get her inside the operating room, quick!" Dr. Kadowaki said, leading us into the bigger interior. "Lay her there." (Pointing to the black leather Bed.)

After Mikhail got over losing to the former King of Cards, he asked me, "Where'd you find her man?"

"Training Area…"

"What happened to her?"  
"T-Rextaur. Lucky I was there, I used my Limit Break before it could eat her up."

"Another day, another MID saved by Sir Julius Omega," Nathan said jokingly. "ladykiller…"

After a long twenty minutes, Dr. Kadowaki finished treating her, but she was still resting from the grueling battle. I told the guys I'd wait, and that they'd best be gone to change for the SeeD ball. She took quite a while to gain consciousness, and all that time, I began examining her. The cuts and bruises were all gone and her long, black hair was still straight as if it was newly re-bonded. "She looks so cute asleep," told myself.

"Haven't heard you say that in a while Julius."

"Oh be quiet Sacred!"

"Touchy are we? This must be serious. I think I'll go back to sleep. Don't want to ruin the moment. See you tomorrow Julius."

Sacred is my Guardian Force, one of two. He's a Holy Warrior type GF, and he is brother to the Dark Force-type GF Forbidden. As much as I need him and talk to him as much as I do my block mates, he's still a pain in the ass. Not only does he remind me of the most annoying, embarrassing, and dark moments in my life. Occasionally, he does strike up a good conversation. Love, friends, advice, etc. he's a lot like an older brother to me. A really big, shiny, strong-willed, crazy, annoying and insightful brother, who I need in my day-to-day life; GF's do that after they now you. They do give you power in exchange for a bit of your space memory bank. Just as he is one of the strongest GF's in existence, I hardly ever summon him. He has this ability multiplies my physical and mental skills ten-fold. Forbidden was a lot like Sacred. The only difference is Forbidden only comes out either when then the two of them come out together, or when I'm engulfed in pain and bitterness (like when I'm angry at something I did wrong). Just then, Mary Ann began to stir and my watch said there were approximately ten minutes before the ball.

"Ummm…"

"You're finally awake. Welcome back Mei."

"Ummmm…Huh? What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? And did you just you just call me Mei?"

"Oh, sorry, Mary Ann. You were in the gripping teeth of the T-Rextaur when I found you. It was good that I got to defeat it before you could be lunch food for that monstrosity."

"…You saved me…again…guess I owe you…again. By the way, you figured my nickname right. Feel free to call me Mei."

"Forget about it. I was glad to have helped. You better get dressed though, the ball's in ten minutes."

She stood up real quick after that, but what she said next was something that could have only happened in my dreams. She walked to the exit, paused, and said, "Hey Julius, if you don't have anything better to do, could you um…be my date?"

(Dramatic pause) "Yeah Sure! I mean, yes."

She blushed before saying, "Great, now could we get to the Dorms before we're late for the ceremonies?"

She took my hand (SIGH) and we walked to the dorms, and we looked into each other's eyes before we split up at the fork that separated the male and female blocks. As I got into my room, I was surprised to see Joseph in.

"Joseph, why are you still here?"

"Oh don't mind me, I just asked Justin out, but she…"

"Already had a date?"

"…Yep…"

"Well, I gotta hurry," I said pulling my shirt off, and exposing a toned and shapely body (that lacked bulging muscles). "Can't keep Mei waiting."

"Mei? What happened to Bea?"

"Oh, um…she's got a boyfriend anyway."

"Oh, new meat aye," he said slyly, taking off his shirt. "You handsome devil you, I have to see this girl for myself."

We got dressed up real quick, put on some perfume, and I looked myself in the Mirror before running to meet Mei. She was at the same spot we split up, and she wore a red, low-cut dress that was a bit above the knees. While Joseph did his best to keep his tongue in his mouth, he went to her saying, "Hey there, my name's Joseph Lang, Julius' roommate."

"Umm…Hey, my name's Mary Ann."

"So, um, you his girlfriend or something?"

"…"

I would have been glad to kick the knave in the ass, but the fact that we were running late led me to say, "No, were not intimate or anything, in fact, I just met her."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yes, Julius and I met at a popular hotel in Deling."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go before we're late…"

We walked to the Quad, and we walked up to the Ballroom where the said party was held. There were a number of changes since my SeeD Ball, with all the people sitting and uninterested in dancing. Just as I recalled the night sky filled with the white glistening stars and the same old dance floor I danced cheek to cheek with a special someone, Mei pulled me by hand into the dance floor. The whole room suddenly filled up with a great amount of murmuring, and they all set their eyes to the only pair dancing to – strangely enough – the same tune which I heard Mei singing at the bar in the hotel in Deling. She put her arms around my shoulders, and put mine around her waist. It was pretty weird, with all the people staring that is, but as I closed my eyes to her embrace, I couldn't help but remember the fact that I was totally helpless…I was infatuated with the ephemeral angel that had me slow-dancing to a love song that her voice was whispering into my ears. In the ethereal air filled with the scent of her hair, I peered to the right, and a sight to behold – Irvine and Selphie came up to the floor and began dancing cheek to cheek. The love teams of Squall and Rinoa, Zell and Adrian (the pigtailed girl from the library), and Seifer and Quistis began to dance with us, swaying and kissing in their laughter. It was a swell looking scene, all five of our pairs dancing slowly to my new, favorite song. I looked to the eyes that were piercing deeply at my soul, smiling sweetly as I pressed my lips to her forehead, then to her cheek, then to her lips, and we slow danced to the end of the night.

**_Chapter III:_** **_Omega_**

- After midnight, the ball ended. People were too drunk to stay awake, except for a few who didn't plan on getting tipsy or drunk. Squall and his gang got so drunk that Fujin and Raijin had to help them to their rooms. I on the other hand, didn't touch any drink. Mei on the other hand, took two glasses of rum, and fell into a sleepy stupor. I thought of taking her to the Dorm, but she wanted to go out for some air. I couldn't bring her to the Fire Caverns now could I? So I brought her to the only place that had fresh air, and was actually open, the training area. I waded through the thickets and the tall trees, and the carved rocks that led to the "_secret area"_. As I went in, I was surprised to see that there was no one inside. It was usually filled with loners and lovebirds that would like to be alone, especially after hours. I brought her to the balcony, and I put my SeeDs shirt on her so she would feel warmer. She cuddled me, and after she got comfy, she asked me, "Why did you bring me here?"  
"You said you wanted some air, so I got you to the most beautiful place I could find."

"What do you mean by beautiful."

"Look," I said as I pointed to the big time clock. "That is the Balamb Garden Clock."

She smiled, and she put her head on my shoulder. "Julius," she said, "I know that we've just met, but I can say that you're the sweetest, most considerate, modest, and reliable man that I've ever met…I think I'm falling for you…"

"You probably know…that I think I love you too…"

She closed her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her, and the next thing I know is that it's morning. She was too tired to walk, so I got up, held her in my arms, and I carried her all the way to the Dorm. Just then, a shumi superior came up to me and said, "Captain Julius Omega, Student ID no. 7077573, Headmaster Cid would wan't to see you."

"You mean Headmaster Squall," I said. "That's unless Squall's real name's…(Giggle)…Cid."

"Oh no, Headmaster Squall has a superior, the true headmaster that gave him the power to lead Garden's new generation of warriors lives with his wife on a deserted island off the coast of Esthar,"

Now I didn't actually know anything about the TRUE headmaster because I never caused any irreparable damage or do anything stupid enough to get me punished by the headmaster in any of the past three years I've spent here at Balamb Garden. When I was fourteen, the threat of the sorceress had passed and I moved from Tribia to Balamb Garden for extensive SeeD Cadet training. Even though I was the model student of discipline and field intelligence - something that made me a captain - I never liked being called the best in the current field captain category, considering that I lost over twenty cadets in the last mission and all.

"Pick four SeeDs to be on your team," he continued. "Nathan Diaz of the SSTACOF will be your fifth member. Give me the names of the rest of your team, and get changed. A car will be waiting at the parking lot to bring you the Ragnarok."

This kind of shocked me, Nathan Diaz, part of the SeeDs Special Tactics And Covert Operations Force? My buddy, the computer whiz, belongs in the Balamb Garden's finest? Wait, he is a computer whiz…

"Joseph Lang, Al Anthony, Mikhail Liberty, and Mary Ann Hart," I stated clearly.

"…Take Ms. Hart to her Dorm and her roommate will brief her. Get dressed and you will be led to the parking lot."

I did as they said, went back to my room, dried my hair after a hard earned bath, putting on the Male Student Wear. I put on my armlet, my silver cross necklace, and I sheathed my Kaze before going out the door. On my way to the parking lot though, I kind of ran so fast that I lost my balance on the way to the parking lot…sliding on my knees and passing below some short-skirted girls. I pretty much got up and walked before they could notice, thinking no one saw that. Unfortunately, someone did see that…tripping me at the door and smirking as I looked to see who it was. It was Joseph. "Wipe that smile off your face!" I said, "What're you smiling about anyway?"

"I know…" he replied.

"Know what?"

"I know!"

"You didn't see that…"

"Oh but I did!"

"Then don't tell anyone you idiot."

"Hehehe…horny bastard."

We went inside after that. There was a big bus that had the dragon emblem of SSTACOF parked near the exit gate. "Ah, Captain Julius!" an old friend of mine called out. It was Nathan Diaz, head of the computer club, computer wiz, and to my recent list of his great accomplishments, a full-fledged member of SSTACOF.

"Nath!" Or so we called him. "Good to see ya buddy."

"Julie"

After a long reunification of our old group: Nathan, Mikhail, Al, Joseph, and I, we got inside the giant dragon-formed ship and went into the cockpit. After 15 minutes of catching up, Mary Ann came in a green blouse, two side holsters with her two pistols and a white skirt. I waved and said hi, and so did, but Al and Mikhail began to staring at Mei like complete stranger. It seemed Nathan knew her, but as I saw her begin to make gestures for me to introduce her, I wet to her and said, "Mary Ann, meet Al Anthony and Mikhail Liberty. Miks, Al, meet Mary Ann."

"Hey," Mei said.

"Hi," both of them replied.

"You guys can call me Mei or Mei Ann."

"Alright Ming Ann," Mikhail replied.

"It's Mei Ann," she said, obviously trying to hold back the anger of hearing her name said wrong.

It was then that Mei Ann saw Nathan and ran to give him a hug. It felt like a machete was jabbed deep into my insides and brought up all the way to my heart. I tried to keep my cool…but when Mei called him Nathie, I pretty much fell into the chair. It was then that Headmaster Squall came in and greeted us. We all got up and each gave a SeeD's salute. "At ease SeeDs." He said. "I believe 30 minutes is adequate time for your personal acquaintance, so let me brief you all on the special assignments. Headmaster Cid will give you the details of the full mission, but the overview is as follows. You will be brought to Esthar and gain a meet Doctor Odine. In truth, there is something in Julius that no other human in existence has, save sorceress Alexia. Julius, I asked you to choose your comrades because you will need people who you share close ties with. You will know why later in the mission. For now, sit back, relax, talk all you want. We will reach Cid's island in thirty minutes. That is all. If you need me, I'll be in the cockpit with my party."

With that, he left us. "This perplexes me greatly." I said.

"Yeah, I wonder what he meant by something special inside of you." Mik's said.

"Better yet, why they need us on this mission." Exclaimed Al.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." I told them. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Ok. Sweet dreams." They all replied.

After I fell back on my chair, I fell asleep. I soon realized that I was in a completely dark room, in front of Sacred and Forbidden. They both greeted me, but in a flash they combined into one GF I didn't know. "Behold my Glory, chosen one of the ancient bloodline that bears my name." It said. "I am Omega, the Greatest GF in all of this realm. I am the opposite light that is to cover the darkness that lies in this world. That darkness is the GF wielded by the dark Sorceress Alexia, Griever."

What was creepier than that, it had a double voice. It sounded like Sacred and Forbidden were talking in unison, except in a silver-winged, taller, grey-armored, heavily built form of a Guardian Force carrying a gigantic lance in one hand, a sheathed sword at his side, and a silver shield in the other bearing the emblem of the red dragon Ragnarok. "Omega, why me, why not any of the greater fighters out there. I couldn't even save the souls of my cadets from the O2's. I fought bravely, and I live and breathe, whilst their souls lay in Elysium."

"Noble one, no other has our bloodline. Thusly no other may wield the power at hand. This is your destiny. Fulfill it and rid the world of this seemingly indomitable threat. If you deny destiny, it will be your fate. Worst, your closest one's fate."

I nodded and he thrust the giant lance to the floor. He took out the sword at his side, and I was surprised to see it was a gleaming Katana. "Take this." Omega said. "It is made up of Elysium Crystal, so it is indestructible, light as air, and absorbent to magic attacks. It is your family heirloom. Use it well…"

After this, he put his hand on my shoulder, and I was awoken by the same gesture. The thing was, it was more than a dream. The weight of the katana by my side was gone, and as I turned to see why, I saw a new hilt. It was then that I knew I wasn't dreaming. As the smile on me grew, Mikhail put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see…"

I was cut off my sentence when I saw Nath whispering something to Mei. I was speechless. Mikhail saw that and whispered, "Like her? Well Nath and her used to be partners in field training, so don't worry about them having a "special" bond. When you were asleep, I asked her what her relationship with Nath was and she said she was helping Nath get a girlfriend!"

That at least put me at ease. After landing, we were brought inside the reconstructed house of Edea. We met with Headmaster Cid. Edea was tending to the new orphans. "Kinda reminds you of us," Zell said to his party. "Doesn't it?"

"Commander Zell, did you and your party live here as children?" I asked.

"Yes we did, and we were quite the bunch."

We went into the balcony that led to the beach, and there we met Headmaster Cid. He was a stout man with glasses to match the intelligence of his current age – you had to be smart to be a headmaster didn't you? "Hello Julius." He said to me. "I'm glad we finally had a chance to meet. I know that you have many a question to ask of me, yes?"

"No headmaster, I have but one," was my reply.

"Oh? Have you know question of what makes you special as a SeeD? Why you have been chosen to save the world from the sorceress Alexia?"  
"No. I know that you need my GF Omega, my question is what way you will make use of me?"

"It seems that Omega has told you…well let me tell you more. When Squall defeated Griever and Ultimacia, Griever's spirit took hold of the sorceress' magical essence, thusly imbuing upon himself power of GF without comparison…or so we thought. After finding some sacred relics and text from the time of the great Hyne, we found that this had been foretold even before our races existed. To brief you on the text, it says that, 'the black knight shall slay the dark sorceress. The lion of darkness will drink the blood of the dark sorceress and the dark one shall tame him, and together, they will fight to rule over men of the distant future. Only the last Knight and the chosen one may destroy the dark one, and lay waste to all evil with the Lance of Justice.' It is not said who these people are, but the last knight may be Omega because in an ancient language, it means last. The chosen one may be you, and the rest speaks for itself."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hone Omega's powers, strengthen you and your party to the highest extent, destroy the UA and all the O2's, and finally, destroy Alexia and Griever."

"One last question, HOW?"

"Your first mission, go to Esthar and meet with Doctor Odine. He will tell you how to hone you inner skills. After that, we will take the next step, begin to destroy the UA and all O2's."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**_R&R PLEASE! HOW IS IT? Please give critiques. Don't be too harsh, first one's always the hardest to handle and I'd hate to get a flame. I will upload the next installment A.S.A.P. -I AM JUNO ALTAEUS LIBGOOD-_**


	2. Death and Destiny

**_Note to all the readers: _**Sorry if the installment took long; school's tough if you don't concentrate. If you guys liked the first part, read this, I bet you'll be pleased…

**_Recap of Part I:_** The following text is a recap of the previous chapter's ending: After heading into the Ragnarok, Julius received a general view of what his "special mission" was about from none other than Squall himself. After seeing Nathan and his friends, reuniting, and introducing Mei to his buddies, he took a well-deserved nap. In that nap, he found out his true destiny…

**_PART II: Death and Destiny_**

**_Chapter IV: Fury_**

-My predicament is quite harsh in this moment in time. The whole of this world's continuing existence lies inside of me. ME – the field commander who lost over twenty troops, the man who was supposed to destroy any O2 in that battlefield…and had to be saved from utter decimation…by my superiors. How am I supposed to destroy the darkest force in the universe if I couldn't even be strong enough to defend myself, I couldn't defend those I was responsible for, those I cared about, those I love-

**_Ragnarok:_**

After hearing about the mission, we were headed for Esthar to meet with Dr. Odine. Joseph was getting air sick, and Nath and Mary Ann were outside…doing something I wasn't supposed to be nosy about…arghh! (If Nathan and Mei have a special bond, or mutual friendship, that's fine with me. But after a girl kisses you on the dancefloor, tells you "you're the sweetest, most considerate, modest, and reliable man I've ever met"…you kinda believe she's head over heels or something. Maybe she didn't like my reply to that…girls do love poetic replies…arrgh!) "Why the hell am I having problems with this! I'm not even supposed to be in love! I'm supposed to be a loner! The ronin samurai! The lone wolf! What's up with me!"

I then felt a tap on my shoulder…"Well if you ask me," the voice (which particularly sounded like Al) said, "you're either a complete moron for saying your problems out loud, or you are another member of the heartbreak hotel!"

After turning around and seeing the stupid, idiotic, gloatingly happy faces, I didn't know whether or not I would decimate the room with my limit break…or die from acting like a complete idiot and thinking out loud. "You guys," I said with an extremely difficult smile kept up, while the gravity of the moment dragging my lips down. "I didn't just…say that out loud did I?"

After a long silence, my bunch of so-called friends were either on their backs or trying their best, pathetically just to keep balance, laughing like the three hyenas from lion king. "Hehehe…that was rich! The ronin, hahaha! The samurai, hehoho!" Miks said shouted mockingly. "Boy oh boy if I said it once I'll say it again, you must be the biggest uptight moron this side of the world."

"Alright, alright," I said. "Now shut the hell up will ya!"

Suddenly, Nath and Mei Ann came through the door giggling. It was like the whole room got to fifty degrees below zero, and the intensity of jealousy burning like a rising phoenix spreading its fiery wings in the darkness that was the insides of my being. "Hey guys," Mei began, "what's with all the laughing and screaming?"

"Julius was thinking out loud, boy you should have seen it…" Miks began before Selphie and Rinoa came in. "Yo," Selphie said sticking her tongue out. "We're near the proximity of Esthar Lunar Cry – WHOAAA!"

There was a loud bump that came with an uncontrolled spinning of the Ragnarok. The speakers began to sound: "Heyyyy!" Quistis' voice sounded, "Were being drawn into an immense gravity field! WHOA!…OWWW!…Fuck! I mean get down, hold on to something…prepare for an emergency…CRASH!"

_**Esthar, The Lunar Cry:**_

"Whoa," I said with my eyes closed and pinned to the floor by a seemingly immovable force. "Wild ride…"

After the crash, the feeling of trying to get up was quite difficult when you feel there's over 100 pounds of weight pulling you down.

"By the by…" I began, "Who's on top of me?"

The ton of weight got up and said in the sweetest of voices, "Oh, sorry, sorry…"

I kind of expected it to be a guy but…it was Mei. "It's quite alright…" I said. "Let's just find out what's up."

Everyone in the room was down except Mei and I. Rinoa was under a chair, Mikhail was on top of Al, and Selphie was literally on top of Joseph. Nathan on the other hand, was already sitting up. It took a while before we got everyone onto their feet particularly Rinoa. It took Squall and the guys to come down from the cockpit. After we saw a dust cloud at a distance, we thought they were some Esthar troops, and so we thought of going out to greet them - before we found out we were three stories high, after crashing into the Lunar Cry statue. It wasn't the height that scared us, but the dust cloud that was actually a large number of Iron Giants and Mesmerizes that were drawn by the explosion. "Um Irvy," Selphie said, "SHOOT 'EM DEAD!"

Commander Irvine got to shooting them, and so did Mei, but when you see an immense number of highly armored Iron Giants that only AP bullets could dent, you think of the only other way of decimating them…hacking, hewing, smashing, bashing, and of course, LIMIT BREAKS. I jumped into the horde of ferocious monsters, unsheathed my blade in mid-air, and slashed an Iron Giant in half. After which, I saw Squall do the same with and extremely effective Fated Circle, killing scores of Mesmerizes with one swing. As Squall and I attacked the embodiment of furious primal fury and insanity, I felt - no…we felt our auras rising to the point of infinite power...primal instinct took over our strength. It was only a matter of time before everyone jumped into the battlefield and began finishing numerous beasts with our Limit Breaks. Iron Giants and Mesmerizes that attacked the women were literally incinerated by laser blasts and rockets from Quistis. They were riddled with holes by Mei's pistol assaults, and anything that tried to even lay a finger on Selphie was either sniped with AP bullets or fast hitting shots from Irvine's Exeter, or destroyed with numerous Magic Blasts from Selphie's Limit Break. Rinoa and her pet dog and GF Angelo smashed scores of Iron Giants to the ground. Zell beat any type of opposing force into the dust, kicking them into the air, and cracking skulls using every body part he had that included his own head. Squall ravaged through them jumping and hacking waves of beasts with his ever-gleaming Lionheart, I on the other hand stormed through the numbers of beasts like a gust of wind, severing heads and slashing armored chests clean in half. The battle lasted for around thirty minutes, with blood from monsters being absorbed into the sands below. When the dust began to settle, there were scores of armor pieces and bodies on the floor, and all of us were on our butts, sweaty and tired. There was about three more mesmerizes and one Iron Giant. The gigantic beast swung his sword through the air and directed it to Rinoa. In instant of Rinoa's sharp scream that pierced the dusty air and the destructive attack that was to crush her in a matter of milliseconds, another scream was heard in that tense moment in time. As Rinoa closed her eyes in fear of her death, a clang of great sound resonated in her ears. And as she looked to see what saved her, she was relieved to see her sweaty knight dressed in the same black jacket that she hugged warmly, which even she knew not how many times. His eyes seemed to burn with rage, seeing the demonic force that dared to strike his beloved. In the instant of the Iron Giants scream and his, we all saw Squall smash, slice, break and bash its body into a hundred pieces as he unleashed his Lionheart Limit Break. The last of the Mesmerizes would have gotten away, but I cut them off at the exit and destroyed the accursed beasts that tried to murder us. I went back tired as a running pig. The next thing I knew I was on my back, bloody Katana in one hand, and a thumbs up directed to Mei on the other. I was smiling and winking to everyone else and I would've continued, but an immense flying ship the size of the island of Balamb started to hover before us, falling from dark skies that stood above our heads. I expected the worst, but there was this beautiful lady that came gliding on air, coming down before us. "Well, well, well," Said she. "If it isn't the accursed SeeDs. Feast your eyes on the greatest sorceress in the world…Behold my glory! I am Sorceress Alexia."

"Alexia!" Zell exclaimed. "Let's see how great you are!" He said jumping at her and pounding her inside in one tremendous and loud shot to her guts.

"Pathetic," Alexia said, shooting a blast of blue energy at Zell. "Hahaha…"

She was not all hot gas. Commander Zell's single punch was able to break a wall once, and this one couldn't even make her flinch. Not only that, as I looked to see the Commander, he was on his knees. He was quite tough to withstand a magical blast of that magnitude, but even Commander Zell was squirming to get up from such an intense assault. "Damn you bitch," he said as blood began to ensue from his hands and trickling down from his mouth. "HYIAAA!"

Again, seemingly in futility the overzealous Commander Zell threw a 360-degree spin kick at her with all his strength and speed, but this time he - much to his own amazement – instead of her side, threw it to her face and at least this time, Alexia was thrown to the floor after a loud crack that sounded like shattered bone. Zell fell out of the sky and onto his knees, and after which the man fell flat on his back out of exhaustion. Selphie went to help Zell up, so did Irvine and Quistis. Moments after, Alexia got up and dusted herself off. "Magnificent strength," she said clapping in her mockery. "But utterly useless! Though his blow, dented me and knock me down, I'm sure it will take time before his bones heal. Is there nobody who is worth destroying?" She asked us in an intonation of obvious boredom. She then cast a beam of light on us, and like a drain spell we were deprived of our strength to stand, to talk, and if she did not cease, it would have been the mere strength to breath!

"Hey!" Rinoa called out. "You wanna try bitch-slapping another sorceress with your bullshit magic!"

All of a sudden, Rinoa released blue aura that emanated from her whole bode, and sprouted shining white wings, flying like a rising blue phoenix into the air. Sorceress Alexia seemed surprised. "Another sorceress? Let me see your caliber in magic."

"Take this!" Rinoa shouted as she casted Meteor.

"Ho…Blizzard Spike!" Alexia shouted a large spear of ice flew to meet the falling meteors.

"Bitch…" Rinoa said casting Flare.

The blow hit her in the chest, and the flame made her scream like an injured dog. "That hurt," Alexia said as she gripped the burn marks on her chest. "I believe I owe you an apology but…"

In a flash she shot a long sharp-ended tentacle from her hand that went into Rinoa's chest. The conduit to the spearhead began to shine, seemingly sucking magical energy from Rinoa's soul. Just like that, Rinoa fell unconscious. "She's a sorceress with endless power," Alexia began. "I think I'll keep her for now."

Squall saw this and mustered the last of his inner strength and ran to them as the two ascended back to the sky and into Alexia's airship. As the airship flew back and disappeared into the clouds above, Squall fell to his knees and screamed out into the desert sand. For a moment I thought I saw a glint of tears in his eyes. He looked very pitiful, very much like a wounded lion as he screamed into the skies; which began to send the coldest rain since…since that day…

**_Chapter V: Love and Friendship_**

-The rain fell on us, we sad few that survived the furious blaze that was Alexia. She was an intense wave of darkness that swept through us as quick and mysterious as she appeared. The rain was falling on our powerless bodies, and the last thing I saw before I passed out along with everyone else was Squall falling on his back from his incessant screaming and ranting in pain-

_**Tribia Garden, my memory of leaving:**_

Once again I find myself reminiscing the day I left Tribia Garden that fateful rainy day, three years back. I was dressed in my SeeDs male blue field cadet uniform, hugging my– yes don't be alarmed – girlfriend. (I didn't have these looks for nothing you know) I kissed her for the last time that day. I remember her so clearly, just as I remember her red hair flying in the cold winds of Tribia, and the many snow squalls that came on our dates. I always put my Jacket around her when those days were on us…her green eyes, and her smile...I remember telling her, "I'll call you everyday, and I'm sure you'll pass the SeeDs written exam. We'll see each other in Balamb."

"Yes baby I'll see you there…oh look," she replied as she looked to the sky. "It's beginning to rain."

She gripped my hand and hugged me as close as she could. After that, the sound of the airship's horn signaled all of us to get in, and she tried his best to smile as she let go of her grip in my hand. She waved goodbye to me, and the last moment at that time which I remember was the airship being fifty feet away and sixty feet in the air. I was still looking to her through my binoculars as she turned to see the rockets whistling and crashing clearly behind her in a chain of explosions, decimating her in an instant… "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down Julius, calm down!" Joseph said as he tried his best to restrain me.

Sweat was dripping down my neck, and my head was pounding with the pain of the nightmare…or should I say dream…incessant dreams…dreams, which happen to me every night since…dreams of the last glimpses of my love…

"Man are you alright?" Miks asked me. "You were restless man!"

"You sick or something holmes?" Al asked.

I looked to see where we were, and saw metallic walls that surrounded us. Mei, Joseph, Al, Mikhail, and Nathan were watching me. "Are we in Esthar?" I asked.

"Yep," was Nathan's reply.

"Mary Ann, where are the others?"

"They're all in the other room. They're with Doctor Odine."

"Well then," I said. "Let's meet the dude."

We all got up and got into the next room. We saw a short haired brunette in a sleeveless shirt and a long, green tight-fit skirt, a really bald man in an um, eccentric outfit, two guys in a green and silver bug outfit, a guy in a plain blue polo and khaki pants, a slim and fat guy in the same long robes, and of course, Squall and the guys. We saluted them and a silent, cold Squall who was sulking on a sofa, stood up and saluted us back. He said, "at ease SeeDs, Julius, step forward…" before falling back into his pitiful stupor. The man in the plain blue polo came up to me, shook my hand and said, "hello Julius. I'm Laguna, Squall's biological father and president of Esthar. These are my friends, Kiros and Ward" – pointing to the long robed fellows. – "This is my adopted daughter, Ellone" – directing his hands to the short-haired brunette – "And of course, Dr. Odine." – pointing to the bald man in the eccentric clothes.

Dr. Odine, who – regardless of his old age – walked faster than any person I knew, came up to me and said, "Julius I presume," were the first words he uttered. "Eh, Squall my boy, Iz this the boy wiz ze Omega Gene?"

"(Sigh) Whatever…" was Squalls reply.

"Well zen," he said. "Do you know vat I am talking about, Julius?"

"Ze, I mean The Omega Gene?" I replied.

"Zummon your two GF's if you please…"

"Sure," I said as I took the two out.

Sacred and Forbidden were back to back after I summoned them both, before they became meshed in a flash of pure white light.

"I am Omega…" the GF said.

"I know…" was the old man's reply. "Would I be correct in zaying zat zis boy iz of the anzestral race of ze Omega tribe?"

"Yes…"

"Well zen, am I correct in zaying that it iz through ze Omega Gene that runz thru hiz veins that allowz him to zummon you from his zlumber?"

"Yes…"  
"No furzer questionz zen. Pleaze, return to elyzium."

In a flash, Omega retreated. "Julius," Dr. Odine said. "You've heard of ze written text in ze ancient scrolls?"

"I haven't heard the whole of it…"

"Zen let me read it to you." He said, getting a large scroll on the table across Squall. "Ehehem…"

He was then interrupted by, Laguna who took the scroll from him. "Hehehe…I'll read it to Julius." He said to Dr. Odine who seemed angry before hearing the explanation.

"Ehehem…'When the blood of the dark sorceress has been spilled wholly by the dark knight, the lion of darkness shall quench his thirst with her fallen blood. The dark one shall find the dark lion, tame it, and band together to destroy the future that men have created. But when it seems all hope is lost, like a phoenix, the last knight shall rise, clothed in darkness, and slay the dark one and the wounded lion of darkness, and lay waste to theirs and all evil in the world of the future with the Lance of Justice.' So, what do you think?"

"I think that you guys have the wrong person, but unfortunately…you have the right one…" I said, unsheathing the gleaming Katana at my side.

"Ohhh…ze sword of ze ancients…Oni-Ken!" Dr. Odine exclaimed.

"That is one sweet katana," Irvine said as he whistled in bewilderment.

"So uh…I have to slay this foul beast before she destroys us right?" I asked.

"Uhm, no, not yet…" Laguna said. "Facing her in your current condition will be certain suicide. You must hone your powers in a test…"

"Test…?"

"Yes, test. You see…"

"You zee," Dr. Odine interrupted. "If Mr. Laguna doez not mind…in ze ancient timez, zose of ze Omega tribe had to accomplish ze task of acquiring star fragmentz from ze great ruby dragonz from ze dark crater. Next, zey had to make ze star helmet, ze star greaves, and glovez. Next, zey had to gazer mythril from ze mythril minez in ze island of Balamb, and make ze mythril mail, completing ze legendary Omega Family Lezhendary armor."

"Why don't I just take an old set from some archeologic site?" I asked.

"Vell, in tradition of ze Omega Tribe's practice, they must be buries wiz zeir own armor and zords. Furzermore, zis practice waz ended wen ze Omega tribe'z original homeland waz ravaged by calamity three millennia ago. Only a branch from ze orizinal bloodline zervived. After zey migrated to the ozer side of ze world, zey continued zer existence, and of courze their legacy and blood. Ze same one zat flows through your veinz, ze same old blood line that links zem to zeir great anceztry and of courze, to you. Zo you must ztart from zcratch."

It was then that I stood up. "It seems that we must start now then, if we want to beat Alexia and get Commander Heartilly back."

"I like his spunk." Laguna said as he went to Squall's crowd. "First of all, you guys need to gather at least fifty star fragments from the great ruby dragons in the dark crater."

"What in the world is the dark crater?" I asked them.

"I…have no Idea myself." Laguna confessed.

"It was the original land of the Omega tribe, before a GF destroyed it with dark matter…Legend has it that the GF can still be found there...or at least used to be." Squall explained.

In all bewilderment, we gasped agape hearing the vast knowledge that Squall had imparted to us. Zell was even annoyed that he didn't get to be 'Mr. Know-it-all Zell' for once. "Ho did you know this all son?" Laguna asked him.

"Library reading when I was a junior cadet did wonders for stock knowledge. Mostly on ancient artifacts and legends."

"Impressive…what was the GF called?"

"…Griever"

"What! It can do that much in one sweep?"

"No, it has to be summoned by a high class summoner, or a god."

"Then Alexia can destroy us in one strike then…why didn't she?"

"She can't…she's a sorceress, not a summoner.

"What's the difference?"

"A sorceress or sorcerer is a mistress or master of the magical arts, while summoners are those that are born with the natural capacity to wield extraordinary strengths that Guardian Forces alone cannot use." Zell said out loud confidently before Squall could utter another word.

"Are we done with this chatter?" Squall said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Let's get this over with."

"No no no child, Julius must do zis alone, or else hiz training of wielding the Omega force will be incomplete." Dr. Odine told us.

"Omega force?" I asked.

"Ancient writings speak of an unbeatable force inside a soul, one that can only be unlocked by a chosen few, like the Omega tribe. If we help, you will not progress, but if you do this alone, you will be practically invincible in the field of combat." Zell said.

"Invincible?" I asked. "Enough to beat all of you?"

"Of course," he said in reply. "If you don't wear down."

**_Chaper VI:_** The Prophecy

-I thought that people would always stand behind me; I thought that there would always be people who would care. But as I walked down the black path that stank of rancid animal skins and oil, I found myself overshadowed by the bleak sundown that rained on me like a crimson blanket of light that almost looked like spattered blood on the sides of the inner crater as it was cast through the rocks and holes on the upper surface. As I turned on the blue flashlights on my shoulder pads to light the shadowy grave that was before me, I looked to my soul and sighed…once more I was made to go back to the long spiral path to the tomb I had always feared return. The valley devoid of light, the path of darkness that was once again before me…to trod upon in silence…solemnity…the path I knew better than any other, the path…of solitude-

_**Dark Crater:**_

The lights that were strapped on my back did no good as I walked down a stretch of mud that was apparent from the morning rain. The first few monsters that fell to my blade were more difficult to mow down in darkness that could only be lit by one measly flashlight. I had sustained ten different blows, the last, destroying the flashlight as I swung to sever the beast's core. I had resorted to my newly acquired night-vision goggles…well, night vision shades. I figured using the flashlight was more logical than the shades because not only was the path long, but batteries for something as small as the shades, could only last ten times lesser than the flashlights that ran on super charged dry-cells. It wasn't long before hordes of red dragons began to attack me. Not one of them could touch me though; I dodged all their fireballs and smashed multiple skulls into dust with the hilt of the Oni-Ken alone. I also was able to immobilize some of the dragons and monsters with my Blizzaga spell. The troublesome thing was, only one out of five dragons had star fragments. So far, I had defeated thirty, but six star fragments could not suffice for all the time, sweat, magical force, and blood I wasted slashing at the dragons. I nearly dropped to the floor as I reached a hundred kills. Sweat dripped from my crown to the insides of shirt. Of course, after about three hour of spilling dragon's blood, my knees were wobbling, my hands shaking, and to my disappointment, the shades began to lose the energy charge. I sat down as I stared up to the moon that stood above the crater that I had traveled down around a hundred something feet below the Ragnarok and the team. I took off the shades and for a while, my sight was green, but when I looked to the stone, which was emanating a blue light, I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. But to both my nuisance and my relief, the light was real. And it wasn't just one stone, but the whole of the past thirty feet of soil was filled with the same stone. It seemed to release light, only as light from the moon – small as the amount – struck it. I was sure only as I put my hand over it and the stone lost its luster. It was an annoying thought because I've been wasting the night-vision shades' battery. But it was nice to know that I didn't need the shades to see. The intensity of the lights lit up the darkness like fluorescent light bulbs. So I drank up, ate a light snack, rested in my blanketed sleeping bag, and lay down for about one hour stargazing. After that, I got up with renewed energy, and killed more dragons with ease. With each cut, slice, and stab to the dragons I had killed, my primal instinct seemed to take over me. My speed, strength, charisma, dexterity, and agility had increased, as I learned to do back flips, hand springs, jump kicks, even screw jumps with ease and efficiency. But replacing my cunning, wit, and calm, as I began to notice with the growing number of blows I started to sustain. It was as though the very thought of killing was all I needed to survive I thought to myself, beginning to feel the lust for blood as I decapitated three beasts in two strikes. But as the blows I received began to number up, my hand had let go of the sword. It was at that moment that my sense had come back to me. My speed, and all the other skills I obtained whilst I used the Oni-Ken were still intact and clear, but I was in fear of losing my sense and cunning if I held the Oni-Ken again; Leaving me to use my sub-dagger. After I cleared the area of the dragons, I went to pick up the Oni-Ken. Holding it in hand, I closed my eyes, holding the very sword that clearly would have been my demise. In search for reason, I summoned Omega. He appeared to me in a cool and gentle breeze. For some reason, he no longer seemed intimidating. He looked to me and said, "I was watching you."

"If you were, then you knew this would have happened!" I said angrily. "Why did you give me this sword when you knew it would have killed me?"  
"This was your test. It was to see whether you could learn to use it, learn its secrets, and fight without it. Your prophecy was to learn to be skillful as the demon in that sword, and not need the Blood thirst and Evil it possessed."

"Need it? Whenever I used it, my veins surged with limitless power and speed, and I admit I enjoyed that…but to need something which takes my sense is of no use to me. I could've died!"

"(Laughs) Do you even know the meaning of that swords name?"

"Oni-Ken? That's in some language I don't know."

"It is from the Yamato. Oni, means demon, Ken, means sword."

"DEMON SWORD!"  
"Exactly. It gives you all the attributes of a demon as you give it blood. It tells you how to kill, but only as long as you use it. The bigger and stronger the beast, the better you become."

"And how is that good for my training?"

"(Laughs) Do you think those moves you got comes from any other weapon?"

"…"  
"(Laughs) Julius, the reason this sword was used for training was to see whether or not you had the spirit, and not merely the strength and skill. Evil is sometimes resilient and seemingly invincible, but even your ancestors knew that while there is a will, there is a way. The force of Evil is always predictable because we have fought with it since the beginning of our existence. For centuries your ancestors fought and studied the arts of Darkness, the main power of evil. They learned that Light may be used to battle it at best, but they knew that using Light would be something clearly expected, so they thought of fighting fire with fire…using darkness to suppress Darkness. Perfecting this would be a difficult task so they figured they ought to learn from the force of Evil itself. Thusly, the Oni-Ken was forged, the sword that converts human instincts in war into demonic capability. The thin line between evil and good? Learning to wield Darkness and combining it with light Good was a sure-fire way to beat darkness. This was how they created the unbeatable "Omega Force"."

"Wield Darkness and combining it with Good?"

"Yes. The skills you have learned are from dark origin. But Darkness cannot become evil if you use the spirit of Good. Your skills are naturally good, so the light is with you. The use for this training was to imbue your soul with darkness. You have finished this part of your training for the Ultimate force. The true strength of a hero lies not in the body, but in the spirit…"

"…Then, this part of my training for the Omega force is complete?"

"Training, yes, but not your quest."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have all the star fragments to create the parts for armor. What else is there?"

"That is not meant for armor."

"What!"

"Traditional, heavyweight Armor, is outdated. You weren't trained to fight with armor, so armor will only hinder you by its weight."

"So is this all useless? Was this all for nothing?"

"No Julius, the Oni-Ken is useless. You have learned all you need from it, and now you must make a new Katana."

"How? I have no skill in making Katanas."

"Precisely why you are to return to Balamb. It is there where scale the mountains of Shiva and reach peak Quetzalcotl. You will meet someone who can help you…no, train you. Another task you must accomplish is to gather thirty lodestones of mythril from the mythril caves whence your katana is finished. You then have to forge a mythril chain mail for yourself. It will be as thick as titanium but light as air."

"So, what do I do with this Oni-Ken?"

"Give it back. You have all you need from it. Now get back to your friends. They will meet you at dawn, and I'm sure Mei would like to see you alright."

_**Chapter VII: The Black Dragon**_

-The words that Omega had imparted still lingered in my mind, pounding as I walked up to the zenith of the mountainous obstacle before me. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours, and hours into what seemed to be an eternity on this god-forsaken path. Though I was able to bring down any ruby dragons that crossed my path, hunger and fatigue seemed to be relentless at pounding me with punches that felt like ten tons of power per square inch on my weary body. Each blow that I received – though only about two hours after the end of my previous objective – were like steel sticks in my drowse and weary form. The taste of blood that mixed with my spit was a taste that I began to get used to. Crazed as an angry dog, hewing with my lighter, short ranged dagger seemed to be something I enjoyed. If I were to create something like a light-sword – I thought to myself – then perhaps my skills would not be wasted on this battleground-

Leaving the sanctuary of light and returning to darkness was more difficult to accomplish than drinking water at this point, walking higher and higher into the earth. But as usual, fate seemed to bring more fortune than expected. The Oni-Ken had given me sight in darkness. 'Twas eight full days from the eve of one year, that a child was born to this life of tears. Who treads on the jagged, narrow path, fighting off forces of so hellish wrath. Sword in hand, he raises it high, blood trickling down in his moment of sigh. Mountains and skies he shall overcome, even 'til his body be beaten and numb.'

The song of SeeDs…I sing it as my motivating warm-up. Less than eight seconds after I left the blue-lit area below, I saw a silhouette in the dark path that led up to the surface. His form was sleek, and his body built well. Dressed in black, and kept what seemed to be a lance behind him. What puzzled me most though, was he wore an amulet on his chest that looked like a dragon. Though I was in a complete hurry, curiosity got the best of me, so I went to him. He stopped in front of me, looked me in the eye, and for a moment, I believed him to be of no cruel intentions…I was once again mistaken. Like a blaze I was barraged by a furious swarm of thrusts. I didn't know how he did it with such a massive weapon like that lance, but I was nicked several times as I retaliated with my dagger. Knowing that he was more than fit to slay me without a primary weapon, I had to choose my alternative choice…

I ran towards him, feinted to the right as I approached, and as expected he blocked the path I was headed for. I then swerved the other way and I ran up the sloppy crater path, blasting him in the head with a Firaga. It knocked him into tomorrow, but on my way up, I happened to see an un-pretty sight. It seemed as though each corner was a dead end, seeing monsters lurking in the immense bleak light that I saw in at each turn. There were beasts that leapt at me each time I stopped to look. I fought my way to the lit area that dawn had finally touched; but relief was short-lived. At the moment the sunlight had touched my face, I turned back to see a gleaming red eye and screaming monsters being mowed down by a humongous beast. Of all the places, I had to find a fully operational O2. The steam clouds that came from the sides of his face were like steam clouds from a boiling kettle, giving the air around me with a seemingly surreal atmosphere. Of course, alone, I didn't expect to win, moreover with the fact that no ordinary magic could dent it. If only I had a Katana. Well, katana or not, it threw its attack to me all the same. Swerving, evading, and running was all I had, until I took the initiative and jabbed the dagger into its head…or at least I tried. Easier said than done, with its spear that could easily decapitate an arm or leg thrown as an attack directed toward my every direction. I felt like a trapped mouse. As a last resort, I summoned Omega. In the second of his summoning and appearance, I found myself in armor. I tried to speak in my surprise, but I felt both incapable, and finding it useless to do so at the same time. A giant Lance was at my right and great wings were upon the plated backside of this armor. It seemed as though two rivals stood facing each other at that fateful ridge. I willed myself to move yet it was painful just thinking, as my mind began to contradict my own thoughts. Just when my brain began to ache beyond human endurance, I stooped thinking, and my body moved against my will. In a flurry of swift feints and thrusts, the O2 was kneeling after suffering pierce after pierce for around thirty times. It knelt there, seemingly sure of its fate. As my body moved effortlessly but without consent, I flew into the air and drove the entire spear through the O2's head screaming out "Door to Elysium". Beams of light emanated from the spot the spear had driven itself into and the O2 blew up into multiple pieces. As it lay severed on the ground, the contradicting thoughts in my head began to speak yet again. "This is my power Julius; one which you will learn in due time."

"Omega?"

"Yes Julius, 'tis I."

"Please return me to my original state. This may be power, but it feels somewhat appalling to be unable to move by my free will…"

"As you wish…"

At once the armor disappeared. The comfort of the breeze could finally be felt as it passed through my sullen and blood drenched clothes. I felt zephyr's gentleness, but its comfort was short-lived. As wind caressed my face, my joints and muscles felt strain as I had never felt before. My fire so vigorously felt just seconds before had seemingly been stolen; the legs of great balance just moments ago had been degraded to dull lead. My sight left me and I stumbled to the dust below in total exhaustion. The last thing I remember were shadowy figures taking me away. It dawned upon me that in my time of need, omega gave me strength; Just strength that I was not ready for…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**_Read & Review, please. Tell me if it's good or bad. I need critiques to get better. Thanks y'all and have a nice day!-I AM JUNO ALTAEUS LIBGOOD-_**


	3. The Omega Blade, SD

**_Note to all the readers: _**Hello again, I hope you enjoy this next installment to my fanfic. Do forgive the long wait for this installment which was due to my computer's breakdown. Thanks for your continuing support. Rock on Final Fantasy 8 fans!

**_Recap of Part II:_** After the first encounter with Sorceress Alexia, Julius is tasked to retrieve star fragments and hone his skills in the dark crater. He successfully does so, but is told of the true value and purpose of his actions. Also, the Oni-Ken has been found deadly to Julius, so it is returned. At the last part of the story, Julius encounters a shady figure, and destroys an O2 by summoning Omega.

**_PART III: The Omega Blade, SD_**

**_Chapter VII: The Plan_**

-Darkness has encased me, and the light on my path has once again been blocked by shadows. If only I could move, yet I feel weak…as weak as a helpless kitten. I know not what time or place I am in, only that I live and breath. I feel my strength magnified and tempered by the hell-forge, the Oni-Ken, but the fire from my arms have been lost. And I still fear the blood lust that lingers in the twilight of my memory. I fear that if when I awake from this void of inner chaos, I will have no recollection of my inner soul-

I was utterly powerless after using Omega's summoning. It was as though my whole body was purged of any trace of anima. Once again, I don't know where I am. I'm falling deeper into nothingness. I see Mei, but she's bloody all over, and for a moment she looks exactly like Anna. Is this a dream, a vision perhaps, an Omen?

"Julius," I heard a voice say. "Are you alright?"

"…Hmmmm…." I said as I began stretching. I looked to see Mei staring down on me. I had been laid on a clinic bed, and I believe I'm back in Balamb. "Mei…"

"How do you feel?"

"Tired,"

"You shocked us a bit back there. When we heard the explosion…we got worried. When we got to you, you were weaponless…and all around were these pieces of O2 armor. My question is how?"

"I guess it's because my level was 75 the last time I checked."

"Really? I don't believe you are. Even a level 100 fighter would have difficulty with his strongest weapon, and you beat it with your bare hands."

"No…just between you and me, I used my GF."

"Omega? Then that explains your loss of energy…"

"Hmm? You've read up on Omega?"

"Yeah, the ancients spoke of a Guardian with the strength to annihilate all worlds. That Guardian was Griever. When all the Guardians saw the desolation a single one of their own kind could cause, their lord summoned his two brothers, Sacred and Forbidden. The two confronted Griever, and the climactic battle of the titans took place. At the last moment of battle, Griever used his Shockwave Pulsar blast and the surging blaze of energy that came forth engulfed the brothers. Griever thought that he had killed the two, until a gleaming warrior spewed forth from the dark depths and plunged a lance to his side, blasting his Guardian soul into a stone. The Guardian became known as Omega, and though the blast from Griever rendered his immortality to nothing, his colossal power still remained intact. Knowing the only way that could return himself to his brethren was to relinquish his status as a spirit. He took off his armor in a valley that came to be known as Omega Valley. He killed himself, and the land that was desolate from the shockwave pulsar became purified by the blood of Omega. In his death, he became two souls once more, but the spirit of Omega still rested in the armor. Legends say that the armor became a summoning gem that could only be completed with the spirits of the two brothers Sacred and Forbidden. Sacred and Forbidden, blessed the people of that land of Omega Valley, and the offspring of the Omega were given the blessing of having Sacred and Forbidden as their Guardian Forces. The land grew prosperous peacefully, until a sorceress found Griever's stone and summoned him out. The revenge of Griever destroyed Omega Valley, and Omega was purged from the armor buried there. He is the only link between the brothers Sacred and Forbidden. This makes the two inseparable, and I think you know the rest of their history. Some ancient scrolls say that summoning Omega would take out one's life-force in an instant, lest the summoner had immense spirit energy and power."

"I think I'm living proof of that. That'll be the last time I summon Omega in a long time."

In the middle of my conversation with Mei, Nathan, Al, Mikhail, and Joseph barged in on us. Nathan came up to me and said, "Julius, are you alright?"

"I looked him in the eye, and said, "Yep."

"Whew…"

"What we need to do now, is go up to Mt. Shiva, get to Quetzalcotl peak…"

Everyone had the most twisted expressions on their faces. Mei looked aloof, Al seemed daunted, and Mikhail's mouth was so wide open you would imagine saliva dripping down the side of his lips. As for Nathan and Joseph, you could poke them at that moment and they wouldn't feel a thing.

"Quetzalcotl peak!" Mikhail exclaimed. "That's going to take us two days."

"I know," I replied, "which is why we start now."

"But how do we scale the mountain? We don't have any clue of what it's like up there?"

"Then we get a guide. If we can't find one here then we'll find one in Balamb. Let's go!"

"Wait," Joseph said. "I know of a guide, just tell me why we need to go."

"I need to replace my katana. A blacksmith who lives there will need to train me to make a sword."

"Why don't you ask him to make it for you?"

"Omega told me it's one of my 'Tests' Ok? Let's just go, alright..."

The next few hours were met with preparation for the hike. When the six of us were ready, the guys and I got on some T-Boards to the fields. (T-Boards are the same kind of contraptions that Zell used to get to the meeting place on the first SeeD mission in Disc 1 of FF8. You can also find one in Zell's room. They're like hover-boards that go really, really, really fast) The speed of the T-Board was fantastic while we went all the way to Balamb. The sunset cast a path of light to shore, which reflected on the pristine seashore of the Balamb Sea, catching our attention as we passed by. When we got to Balamb, it was nightfall. Joseph went into a house and told us to get to sleep. We checked into the Balamb Hotel, and as usual, I couldn't sleep well and I awoke two hours before dawn. I looked to my buddies who were peaceful and probably drifting into dreamland by now. I looked around, and my eyes became affixed on Mei – what's new – and she was smiling. Her hair covered her nose a bit and I moved the locks away. I then closed my eyes, smiled, and turned to go…

I found myself sitting on the dock to the sea, looking to the far stretch of waves, waiting for the first signs of light. The breeze was relaxing…it gave me a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. As I listened to the waters caress the sandy shore, I heard something I didn't expect to find at this time of the hour. The voice said, "Move over Julius…"

I turned around to see, an angelic figure, dressed in blue, smiling as she sat down next to me. "Mary Ann Hart," said. "I should've guessed…"

We talked for a while, laughing and enjoying each other's company, and soon after, I pointed to the sun, in its russet mantle clad, as it rose slowly like a phoenix rising from the dark ashes of the night. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I laid mine on her hair, wishing that moment would never end…

Joseph went to us during breakfast at the local restaurant. He was bringing a girl with a long ponytail that trailed to her back. "Is this our guide?" I asked.

"Yes, um…babe, meet Julius, Mary Ann, Mikhail, Al, and Nathan. Guys, meet my girlfriend, Jazzy Keaton."

Just then, Nathaniel, one of the surviving Gunblade cadets from the Deling Massacre Battalion that I led, came through the door of the restaurant. He looked around, and it just so happened that we caught his attention. "Hey," he called out. "What's up captain? How are you doing these days?"

I just can't help but remember all of the names and faces from my Cadet Battalion Omega, with all of them being my former classmates and friends in my days as a cadet. Nathaniel was a promising Gunblade cadet, and a handsome one to boot. His prowess in the field of magic is also something I had trouble dealing with in field training. The only thing different about him that I notice is the deep scar he sustained in battle. It's clearly seen on his right arm.

"Hello Nathaniel. How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's fine Captain."

"Does it hinder your skills in any way?"

"No sir. In fact, because of this wound, I've been able to train it properly, and now, I can move my Gunblade faster than before."

"Hey Nathaniel, would you be interested in joining us up the Mountains of Shiva?"

"Sure cap', anything for you. You saved my life you know. If you didn't take that blow from the O2 and bumped me down the mountain, I would've never survived. I would've been dead meat with you guys, with my wounded arm and all."

"Oh, down the mountain? Sorry about that."

" No captain, don't be sorry. I would've never met the love of my life if I didn't fall down that mountain. She was one of the SeeD cadets who were trapped there from summer vacation. She's at my house you know. She's a pretty good Gunblade specialist. You mind if she comes too?"

"No, no, not at all. Just bring some supplies for a week's journey and meet us at the bottom of the mountain. Just go to the Fire Cavern to be sure we haven't left. Well meet you in two hours."

He left us quite quickly, and the guys got talking. "Hey Jul' do you think were getting too numerous?" Asked Mikhail.

"Let's see, there's Mei, me, you, Al, Joseph, Jazzy, Nathie, and now there's Nathaniel and his girlfriend. That makes nine of us. By the way, do you have any idea who his girlfriend is? I'm not really up to date with everyday gossip."

"Oh, Bea?" Jazzy said.

I kind of went blue for a moment? Bea? Anna Gabriella Beatrice, my previous crush? I hope this doesn't get awkward…

**_Chapter VIII: Past, Present, and Death_**

-Icy slopes I see clearly from afar. The crystal clear sheets of ice on Shiva Mountain are distinguishable, for no other place on this planet is as beautiful in this manner…or as deadly. As the sun rises slowly into the mid-morn, the landscape is seemingly so full of life. It just doesn't seem possible for nature to conjure such beauty alone. But I must not forget, it is the realm of one of the sexiest Guardian alive-

We finished breakfast, and we rested for a few minutes before actually getting on our T-Boards and riding on to the Fire cavern. We stopped by the beach on the count of Mei's consistent bugging. Of course, I couldn't say no to her...

The early morning cast a glimmering sheet of diamonds, which stayed alit, sparkling on the blue waters of the beach. Though there was beauty, it still hid a dangerous secret, a secret, which sent fish fins coming toward us as quick as we could get ready for a warm-up. They were ugly little critters with sharp, unsightly teeth. This type of beast flew out of the sand as we struck the fins that were visible, as their bodies were embedded in the sand. Though I had encountered many of these creatures and knew their weaknesses, I never expected what came next.

As I put up my arms to fight, having no sword, nor dagger, a black-caped shadow pierced at the creatures sides, skewering them like a steaming fork through butter. As we returned from the initial shock, I looked at the person that was before us, and I noticed the amulet on his chest, I knew than and there that it was the same person I escaped from at the Dark Crater. As he unsheathed the massive lance that he kept behind him, everyone put up their arms. They charged at the armed stranger who covered his face with a steel mouth guard, but were met with swift, powerful counters that left them retreating. He was so fast that Mei's bullet assault did nothing to him. As I looked him in the eye, he knew I was itching to meet him. He stabbed the lance into the ground and attacked me with swarms of punches, which of course I had the pleasure of dodging. As I grew tired of playing punches and sways, I took the liberty of punching the fool in the caped chest cavity, immobilizing him for a few moments. What bothered me was he didn't seem pained, as most people who get hit, scream. I smashed another punch to the upper jaw of his face, and then connecting with a kick to his side. It was only after the last blow that the stranger let out a cry. It shocked me though, for the voice seemed vaguely familiar. I let the thought slip by, and I landed a punch that got clean off the side of her guarded cheek, but breaking my ring in the process. It released the guard and revealed to me a woman. I stood there, shocked beyond recognition, for the face on the woman was one I knew too well – long, red hair, the green eyes that adorned her perfect face, the lips that I had kissed a million times – she looked exactly like my girlfriend back from my days at Tribia, Christy Campbell. But it couldn't it be her, she was killed that day of the bombing. The last thing I recall was a flash of light that swept forward to meet her, but blinding me, leaving me to scream in blinding light before I could see the garden. Could she have survived? Could she have been saved from death? Could this all be a dream?

As all these thoughts raced across my puzzled mind, I was swept back by a Firaga that hit me square in the midsection. I gasped for lost air before looking to her and calling out Christy with all I had. She looked to me with emptiness in her eyes, but as she heard the name called out to her again and again, her eyes seemed to begin recalling, and she held her head in pain. The pain brought her to her knees, and she winced in pain. She looked at me and said my name weakly. It was her!

I got up and drew closer to her before she did the same. She cried, and I cried, as we both held each other in an embrace of tears. "I've missed you…" I said.

She nodded in agreement, crying even harder. But this moment was short-lived as the sunlight turned to darkness, and in the sky was Alexia's ship. I looked to the titanic airship and put Christy behind me before she could be harmed. The dreaded sorceress came out of the airship, flying into the air with an unconscious Rinoa at her side.

She looked to me and Christy, paused in shock, but regained composure and began the sadistic laugh that I had already learned to hate. "Well, well, well, it seems that my undead ghoul has been defeated and revived from her state of mental bondage. No matter…Come to me slave of the darkness!"

From behind me came a piercing scream of unthinkable pain. It was as though the rapture of darkness had spewed forth from Christy's lips. She held her head in pain, stopped, looked at me as though back to the dreary state of emptiness, took her dagger, and stabbed me. Though I was shocked, I looked to my side, and in her hands was my blood, spilled in a gushing of red. I held her hands, said, "Christy, what did you," and pulled the dagger out. As I looked thinking she must be under hypnosis or something, she stabbed me in the gut again and again. The only thing I could see was her smile. I was then surprised…She began to cry.

As tears ran down her face, she said, "Julius, I'm sorry, I can't help it." And she stabbed me again. This time, I fell. "That's right, stab him Christy, spill the blood of your precious little Julius, HAHAHAHAHA!" Alexia gloated in laughter.

As she saw what she had done, she held the dagger up into the air, and stabbed herself. I screamed, agonizingly got up and casted fullcure on myself, then ran to her side.

She looked at me, and cried. "I'm sorry Julius."

"You idiot," I said with tears welling in my eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because…I couldn't live if I knew I could only live undead and if I only lived to kill you…"

"Why Christy! You matter most to me than anything…"

"And you matter…(cough)…most to me that…(cough)…anything as well…I love you Julius, and if I have to live this life…(cough)…having the task of unrelentingly killing the one I love most, then I chose death. Please…promise me you'll do anything I ask…"

"Yes," I said, as we cried in unison. "Anything."

"Plunge this into my heart…and I will be set free from the spell…"

"No Christy, there has to be another way!"

"Julius, you promised me…(cough)…you would do anything …"

"Ok…"

As I held the dagger up to strike the final blow, I recalled what I had with Christy, and the next thing I knew, my eyes were sealed shut, and my hands warm with blood. I cried…but as I opened my eyes, I was somewhere else, somewhere else darker than even the Dark Crater. As I cast my eyes side to side, I caught a glimpse of Christy, glimmering in a pale cast of white. She smiled at me, kissed me, and handed me the ring I gave her on the last birthday she had with me. "Take care of it for me," she said. "I will always be with you, close to your heart. Promise two things…"

I nodded in agreement, and she said, "Don't let my memory linger in your heart because I want you to be happy. I love you, and don't you forget that. And oh yeah," she said before going. "Julius, kick that bitch's ass!"

As I saw her turn away, I returned smiling, back to where I last recalled, on the beach, holding the lifeless body of Christy. I looked down fearing the worst, and the dagger was still posed in my hand, in her chest that soaked my hands in a mesh of black and red. Looking back up, I put the ring on my finger, and took her fallen lance. I turned to face Alexia, who was sarcastically crying, saying, "Boo hoo hoo, two lovers, star crossed and pained, with one lover dead, with not a single thing gained."

That lit a fire in me that burned brighter than ever before. It wasn't the rhyming, painful truth that she stated with sarcasm that made me mad, it was that smug grin on her face that she put on. As aura surged through my very veins, I unleashed a torrent of thrusts and slashes before finishing with a Thundaga. A split second after, I lunged at Alexia, and stabbed her right in the heart. She screamed in pain, and let Rinoa go, before looking back at me and unleashing a black wave of death. Christy's lance was melted in an instant. "You'll pay for this you fool!" She said darkly before spitting out a pint of blood. She looked to where I was, and seemed to want to retaliate, but she smiled. It was weird because I would never have expected anyone that powerful smiling in agonizing pain. I soon realized the reason…She casted an obliterating spell on Christy and her lifeless body was decimated, leaving shards of clothing and dark ash. I didn't know what came over me as the ash was carried by the wind. I leapt forth, nearing the bitch before she could go any further. Surprisingly, she twisted her body around and sucker punched my gut before kicking me to the dust…

As I fell around two stories down, I could only see the bloody fingertips of the sorceress I have come to loathe more than anyone. I fell on something soft, and I lost consciousness.

**_Chapter IX:_ _Shadows, Frost and Lightning_**

A headache was the least of my problems when I woke up in Balamb Garden. Joseph and Al were staying next to my bed and came closer as I squirmed in pain. My ribcage must have suffered serious bruising and my back was strained beyond my ability to resist pain. Al was stern in then face as usual, but Joseph was a lot gloomier than he usually be in these predicaments. Joseph told me, "Hey Jul', I think you better talk to Mei…"

"Who?" I said with the name vaguely familiar.

"MARY.ANN.HART!" Al replied.

"(Mary Ann…) Oh my God!" I shouted as I ran out the door, forgetting all the pain in my system. The only thing I came back for was to ask where se was.

"She's was in the Secret SeeD's Hangout the last time we left her." Joseph replied.

I went there as fast as my legs could go. My heart began to race, thinking of how much she could hate me right about now after seeing me holding someone else in my arms; how I displayed feelings and said words her ears would've never expected me to utter. I found her looking depressed on a bench. Bottom line, I didn't know what to do. She looked at me, and it felt like a freezing dagger pierced my heart. Her eyes were reddish and on her cheeks were pools of tears. I needed to say something…I said the first thing I could think of. "Hey,"

She looked down, and sighed. I couldn't control myself, I sat down beside her, and before I could utter anything else, she said, "Who was she…"

I summoned all the courage I had, looked up, and said, "She was my girlfriend."

"Was?"

"She died, or at least, I thought she did."

"How?"

So began my tale of over three years past. It was all too clear and fresh in my mind that it seemed ludicrous to call it even a year old. From the last moment I had together with her, until the blinding light, I spilled all the memories I always held in my heart. "Wow…I guess I'm nothing compared to her…" She said.

I took her in my arms and said, "Don't you ever say that…I lost a love once, I lost her twice a while back. I won't lose you."

She cried on my shoulder and she held me closer. "Promise?"

"Yes…" I replied.

It took a while before she stopped crying. I wiped the tears in her eyes and we met the others at the gate of the Training Area. Why is it that women have a problem believing, that they're the most beautiful things on earth? Or at least in men's eyes, they have that constant need for the boys to say that to them…jeez, Oh well, at least she's still interested. We went to the Fire Cavern, in time to meet Nathaniel and Bea mind you. They were both in leather jackets and jeans. Bea wore a white one, and Nathaniel in baby blue. The most annoying feeling in my gut came back. Unfortunately, just when I thought I got over her, it looks as though the feeling of jealousy still has a part in the core of my soul.

Bitter cold was the least you could call the feeling that Shiva set on our spines. The ascent took us a few hours to get up a hundred feet. It seemed that Bea was lingering in my mind again. The only thing that kept me from staring at her all day was the fact that Mei wasn't the best mountain climber. I enjoyed having to climb below her, (though not in the way you'd imagine) because for each time she slipped, I caught her. The climb continued, (and Mei got better at climbing the ice) and on the last hour before sunset, we decided to build camp. The occasional frost wolves and ice titans came to us for the time we put up our camp. The wolves were particularly annoying due to their immense skill and speed. We conquered all of them and were just a minute of setting up sleeping bags away from a perfect camp for the frostbite of the dark eve. It was convenient for the attacking frost titans to bombard us with firewood to last a week, but we might as well use them all up for the night because something seemingly harmless extra dead weight was something fatal in the encumbering frost of Mount Shiva. We all sat down and got to drinking hot chocolate in the snug fireplace outside of our campsite.

The aria of the mountainside kept me awake yet again. I began to think that insomnia was beginning to affect me. The only time I get to sleep is after a long and tiring fight that depletes me of energy. Sitting up in the lightless tent, I cast a minute tongue of fire that lit a path of vision before me. Mei was sleeping above me, her pretty face just above the corner of my sleeping bag. The smell of her hair was sweet as ever, and it calmed me as I lay down on my belly, beginning to stare intently at her beautiful face, amid the long minutes of the sleepless hour I found myself trapped in.

An hour passed, my stillness stirred not, constantly looking at the black strands of her hair, the sweet, sweet sighs I cast as she breathed slowly and surely. It was then that I heard a sound of footsteps. I strapped to my side my dagger, and looked outside. There, half-hidden in the shadow cast by the purple haze of the bright blue air that encased the sky and moon was a luminous flame that came from above the mountainside we were residing in for the night. Slowly, the luminous body drew closer, the strewn path half covered in the pure-white shade of snow. As…'it' came closer, I unsheathed the dagger from my side and threw it from hand to hand as a warm up from the frosty air that crept up the gloves on my fists. Whilst the chill of the night air drew ever closely to my freezing chest, the flame died down approximately a few meters from my sight-range, leaving only a shadowy figure that moved toward the campsite. As it came into view, what met the light of the moon's shine drew forth a steady pain that had lay dormant in some corner in my heart, a corner I had left to rot. At one time I beheld my Angel, Christy, but as she came closer, and the haze of the evening snow left the air, I saw yet another…someone I didn't know. His face was covered by a silver face-guard that shimmered gloriously, even in the stillness of darkness. He was clad in a black cape and feathers that adorned his collar like Headmaster Squall's. His cape hid a white and gray outfit he had on. "Who are you," I asked.

"They call me Rain…The Scarlet Shadow." He replied.

"The Scarlet Shadow? The shadow gives justice, but there's nothing scarlet about you."

"Really now," he said as he brought forth a katana. It was one that gleamed as red as fresh blood.

He sheathed the katana saying, "They call me darkness because I can do this…" He said as he shifted into the form of me. "I dare you to hit me." He said as he returned into the shadowy figure as he once was. I didn't bother to think twice.

Although I had a clean shot, as my dagger/climbing blade neared his heart, he shifted into the form of Christy. This made me subconsciously swerve my dagger to miss. He took this chance to sucker-punch me in the gut. "Is that all you got Omega?" He gloated.

"Dirty swine!" I said as I lunged towards him with rage drawn from the depths within me. This time, I stabbed him, er…her. But as blood spewed forth from her mouth, she bled and looked me in the eyes. "Julius…" she said. "Why…why have you done this…"

"Oh Hyne!" I said, shocked at the familiarity of the dying voice. I took my dagger from her chest and held her in my arms…only to feel hot blood dripping from within me as a blade went through my right side. As I looked to see Christy, she disappeared, and from behind came a treacherous and jackal-like laugh that could only be from the horrid lips of the Crimson Shadow…

Like a mongerel of a dog I squirmed as blood streamed out like a river in my insides. The white of snow began to melt and discolor itself in a slight gleam of crimson. I could only watch as the face-guard shimmered in its brilliance with droplets of my blood dripping slowly from his blade to the white snow below it. I expected death, but he seemed content watching me squirm in agony, bleeding profusely in the dead of night. As my screams which I held back pierced the night air of the mountainside, the tent began to stir with movement. Rain put his face right above mine, beaming darkly whilst frost crept inside, waiting for me to fall unconscious. As my comrades came to aid me, the devil turned and blasted the tent with a flare spell before disappearing into the shadows. As I beckoned to them, outstretching my arms, the heavens screamed with furious bellows of thunder as lightning streamed across the clouded night. Wating no time, they drew closer, and I fell unconscious.

**_Chapter X:_ _Zenith Rock_**

-My mind is clouded by many figures, all alight in a swirl of streaming luminescence. Once again my subconscious has returned me to my first home…Tribia-

_**Tribia Garden, the aftermath:**_

After the blaze blinded me, the searing flames swept across the sky, and a destructive mass of metal was hurled towards my direction. It knocked us out of the sky, killing half the crew as the crash ensued. I lost ten friends that day. What killed my spirit was when I saw Christy's gun on the ground. It was then that I changed my opinion about rain as it began to pour down profusely. It made me think about a lot of things; life that it nurtures, and how it came at times of great bitterness. I used to enjoy it, but it was a time that I cried. And as tears streamed down my face, I began to hate it. I hated everything. It was a pain I knew would only be loosed by the hands of time…

I awoke in the arms of Mei, crying (yet again), and her tears making a pool by the side of my cheek. I tightened the grip on her hand which clasped my own before opening my eyes. She had a glint of both sadness and gladness in her eyes, seeing me smile at her. I knew not where we were exactly. It was warm, cozy, and not the least bit of snow could be seen. I sat up, with her giving me a vice-grip on my arm, crying as if I'd died or something.

"Easy," I said.

"I thought we'd lose you," she said weakly.

I took her hand, loosed it from the vice-grip from my arm, and kissed her. I then wiped the tears from her eyes, telling her amid her sobbing, "I won't go anywhere. That I promise you."

That at least gave her something to smile about. "Where are we, Mei?"

"This place is called Zenith Rock. It's a house owned by a blacksmith, at Quetzalcotl Peak."

"We're here!"

"Yeah, the owner spotted our campsite, and his wife gave you some herbs to heal you from your wounds. They brought a couple of dragons to drag us here."

"What's his name?"

"His name's Aldrick…"

Through the door barged my friends. Behind them was a tall, fair-skinned, muscular man accompanied by a red-haired lady.

"Welcome," the man said.

"You must be Julius," the lady said. "This is my husband, Aldrick Hershell. I am Sarah."

"Julius, who gave you those wounds?"

"Well, mister Aldrick…"

"Please, call me Aldrick."

"They say you are gifted in the art of forging weaponry."

"They, Julius, who do you speak of?"

"The guardians Sacred, and Forbidden,"

"You! You are the man Omega sent?"

"Yes. That I am. He said you would help me fashion a sword from star fragments."

It was then he fell to a chair. He then said to us, "The Star Dragon is something that will take ten days to create. Are you willing?"

"Yes, I don't have a choice anyway…"

Days passed quickly, and by the tenth day, I had blisters on my hand and a shirt filled with at least a pint of sweat. But as I gazed upon the glory that was the SD, I could only smile at its brilliant gleam. The translucent glow was that of pristine water. It was a long, flawless, light, Katana which you could see through. As I held it, the blue glow shifted into a reddish encasement of lightning. Aldrick led me outside to test it on something. I looked to a large boulder that was half-covered in ice and snow. I never even fathomed its power. In one fair swoop, it cut through the rock effortlessly. Aldrick and the others gasped at the sharpness of it. After a long day's work, we thought of eating, but at a distance, we heard clapping from the roof. We looked to see who, and we loathed at the sight of the "Crimson Shadow."

"Bravo," he said, "I wish I had your strength, but I'd rather have that sword!"

In a split second he teleported behind me, but as he lay but one finger on the blade, he was shocked by lightning.

"You'll pay for that!" He said as he disappeared, limping as though his strength left him. We thought he'd gone for good, but from the sky fell two golems. His voiced echoed from the distance, "I won't go without giving you anything for your damn HOSPITALITY!"

We all came into battle positions as the heaps of walking stone crept closer. Mei shot at it, but when I noticed her bullets not even grazing it, I knew that they were made from one thing only, mythril. "Leave it to me, your weapons can't handle mythril. Get back into the house!"

I led the large golems away from the hut. Lucky for me they were brainless. Their size made it hard for me to evade their immediate rock throwing, with them towering over me and all. I needed an open place, but that remained to be seen. They ended up catching up to me, and with no other option I made a rush to split their massive bodies in half. I swerved to evade their rock throwing, and the larger one fell after I sliced its legs off and pierced the torso. It left behind what seemed to be lodestones of mythril. I quickly scooped them up before the other golem had a chance to hit me. The other one being smaller was unfortunately faster, and it threw off all the rocks on it in an attempt to hit me. It missed me thank Hyne, but as it shed off all the rocks in its body, what was left was a human-sized golem, with a sword at that. It swerved in to slash me, and I retaliated. Each of the times I struck the edge of the golem's sword, it broke off rock fragments. In due time what was left was a golem with a minute stone tool. It caught me off guard as it threw it towards my direction. I dodged, but it lunged at me, pinning me down with its massive weight. It constantly hit me with staggering blows to my arms as I tried to block his stone fists. A water spell I cast levitated it with just enough time for me to grab my sword and slice its head off. I rested afterwards, slowly picking up the fragments of the mythril. I sighed as sweat dripped down my cheek. Sweat! I recalled that was adequate in causing hypothermia! I picked myself up and headed for the house…

**_Whew! That was loooong! For me anyway…Sorry if you dudes waited too long. My PC was busted for a while. What do you guy's think of the installment? R&R alright! See ya! FF8 Rules Baby!  _**

**- I AM JUNO ALTAEUS LIBGOOD**


End file.
